Marcel
Marcel was a French soldier who fought alongside his best friend Sebastien Valet in the army, he was also a good friend to Marie-Jeanne Valet given her warm welcome towards him after he and Sebastien returned from the war. Despite his appearance of being a noble soldier fighting for his country, Marcel was an accomplice in Sebastien's murder spree, helping his friend cover his tracks with no moral qualms. Sebastien was in fact the infamous Beast of Gevaudan, a monstrous nigh unstoppable werewolf. When Marie-Jeanne accepted the request to hunt the beast, she told them that she has hunted everything under the sun but Marcel ominously told her "but not the moon". Sebastien attempted to dissuade his sister to no avail. After discovering that the creature she was hunting was a werewolf and learning their weaknesses from Henri Argent, Marie-Jeanne hoped to expose the beast's human form by spiking their drinks, Marcel however, realized what she was up to and shattered the glass in his hand to make it look like it was affecting him whilst simultaneously warning Sebastien of the plot. Marie-Jeanne took Marcel outside to a well to clean his wound and he then gives her a key to the cellar of the tavern, where she discovers the bodies of the beast's victims. Marie-Jeanne returns and holds a crossbow at Marcel's throat who is willing to die to protect his friend and whom he has come to admire and idolize as the perfect killer. However, Marie-Jeanne notices that his hand wasn't healing and concludes that Marcel was covering for someone, deducing it to be her brother. Creation of the Dread Doctors After Sebastien's death at the hands of his sister, Marcel somehow managed to get the Pike that was used to kill his friend and had it melted down into a cane. At some point and through years of studying and experimentations with the electromagnetic forces, Marcel had transformed himself into something inhuman and unnatural, becoming an aberration of nature and super-humanly powerful. Marcel had created items with unusual abilities and recruited two more to his cause, which was to resurrect who he considered the greatest killer in history, The Beast of Gevaudan. The Dread Doctors had been created and they become a mysterious force that seemingly appeared in and out of reality due to their unnatural abilities. To keep themselves alive, Marcel and his subordinates used some sort of green serum taken from a captured Alpha Löwenmensch known as Der Soldat. After years of trial and error, Marcel, now known only as "The Surgeon" created more unnatural hybrid creatures known as Chimeras, the first candidate being Theo Raeken who he initially saw as a promising subject due to the latter's sociopathic tendencies. Theo however, was a failure but was still useful enough to be kept around by the doctors. Marcel sought to use a genetic chimera as a physical template and a host for the spirit of his old friend. Marcel was eventually successful in resurrecting Sebastien out of Mason Hewitt but his friend struggled to remember himself. When Mason transformed into the Beast for the last time, now being taken over by Sebastien who now remembers who he is and slaughters two of the Dread Doctors and mortally wounds the Surgeon, not realizing it was his friend. The wounded Marcel is taken to Alan Deaton's clinic but regains consciousness and escapes when he hears Sebastien nearby. Sebastien removed his helmet and is shocked to see his old friend and seems somewhat touched by the lengths Marcel went to resurrect him, however, he told Marcel that his form of immortality was not desirable due to the the latter's deformity and his body barely been held together. Marcel tells Sebastien where the pike is before succumbing to his wounds and dying. Personality TBA Trivia * Marcel is the first known person to attain extraordinary power by unnatural means as well being able create many more aberrations known as the Chimera. * Marcel is the third antagonist not defeated by any of the protagonists; the first was Kate Argent, who was seemingly killed by Peter Hale in Season 1's Code Breaker, and the second was Kali, who was killed by Jennifer Blake in Season 3's Lunar Ellipse. Category:Unnatural Creatures Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 5 Characters